This invention relates to an overflow or spilled liquid catcher and more particularly to apparatus for use in cooperation with a substantially vertically oriented liquid-receiving pipe for catching and temporarily storing spilled or overflowed liquid as the liquid is being transferred into the pipe.
Spilling of liquids while filling storage tanks frequently occurs which results in contamination of the area and soils around the storage tanks. Liquids, such as heating oil, gasoline and other liquids that are spilled can result in serious and lasting damage to the environment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and simple apparatus for preventing liquid spills while filling storage tanks.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which is easy to install and to maintain.
A further object of the invention is the provision of apparatus for use in cooperation with a liquid-receiving pipe for catching and temporarily storing spilled or overflowed liquid as the liquid is being transferred into the pipe.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus which prevents contamination of the area and soils around storage tanks.
A still further object is to provide such an apparatus which prevents the contamination of homeowners and commercial properties.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.